Two Sets of Lips
by Vickysg1
Summary: She didn't know if she could call what had just occurred between them a kiss


Title: Two sets of lips  
Author: Vicky  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
Summary: She didn't know if she could call what had just occurred between them a kiss  
Rating: G  
Character/Pairing: Elizabeth Weir  
Prompt Number for fic 101: #1 Happy  
Author's Notes: Written for the kiss-a-thon held on Anuna's LJ.

* * *

She didn't know if she could call what had just occurred between them a kiss. It was nothing more than a peck on the lips. Just two sets of lips meeting briefly.

But still, she couldn't help the small smile that was stretching her lips. She couldn't help that feeling of happiness either. She didn't really know why she was feeling happy; it was just a kiss, she didn't know what it meant.

She also couldn't help but giggle. That was it; she was definitely tipsy. That was the only explanation to her state. No more drinking for her for the rest of the evening.

"What?" John asked in a whisper.

That was then that she noticed that they were still close to each other. They were no more than just a few inches apart, and she could feel his breath on her lips. She hadn't noticed when it happened, but her arms had found their way around his shoulders, her hands resting on the base of his nape. Part of her mind reasoned that that was the reason why they were still close. But that was also when she became aware of his hands on her hips. His thumbs were under her top and ran circles on her skin, raising goose bumps in the process.

"What are we doing?" she finally murmured, her eyes on his.

"Well, it looks like we're holding onto each other..."

"John...," she stopped him, giving him a pointed look.

"I don't know," he sighed. "It... it just felt so...," he struggled to find the right word.

"Natural," she finished for him. "And I'd like to do that again."

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She decided that she was way past tipsy; she was definitely drunk. She wouldn't have said that if she was sober. Even though it happened to be exactly what was on her mind. She blushed furiously and lowered her head, not wanting to look at him.

She brought her arms back to her side, and she would have fled if John hadn't tightened his hold on her waist. She closed her eyes as he lifted her chin with his hand.

"Look at me, Elizabeth. Please." He paused, and waited for her to open her eyes, before continuing. "I want to kiss you again, too," he said, before descending his lips on hers.

Her hands came to his chest, wanting to push him away at first, but as if they had a mind of their own, they fisted in his shirt. His arms went around her waist, bringing her body flush to his, as he deepened the kiss. She moaned in his mouth as he stroked her tongue with his.

As the kiss came to a natural end, John rested his forehead against hers, as she could feel his breath on her face once more. She opened her eyes, looking into his. She couldn't stop the smile that came on her lips. He mirrored it, leaving another peck on her lips.

"What are we doing?" she repeated her previous question, sighing.

"We're indulging into doing something that we both want," he replied, his hand coming up to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking gently.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip. She wanted to say something, to tell him that they shouldn't do this, that they couldn't, but a tiny voice in her head prevented her to do that. Instead, she just smiled at him, making him wonder out loud what prompted it.

"It's strange, but I think I'm just happy. I want to worry about the consequences, but I can't. It must be the alcohol talking though," she reasoned, having already decided that she might be drunk.

"We'll think about that tomorrow. Now, why don't we go somewhere else?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Whatever you want.

He said the words on a serious tone, and she understood that he was leaving it up to her. She felt a bit angry at first that he didn't want to make a decision, but then she realised that he just didn't want to push her into something she didn't want. He had made his own decision, and he was now waiting for her to make hers, and he would accept it.

He released her as she pushed away from him and took a few steps back. Without saying a word, she turned towards the door of the balcony, and walked towards it. She knew he was watching her, and turned back towards him just before passing her hand over the sensor.

"Follow me if you're up to it," she said, with a cheeky grin.

"Elizabeth?" he stopped her just as the door opened. "You make me happy too."

She started walking, not waiting to see if he was following her.

It hadn't just been two sets of lips meeting briefly. It hadn't been just a peck on the lips. She was now sure that it had really been a kiss, and not just one among others.

Fini


End file.
